Enterprisingengine93
Matt Michaud, 'better known as '''Enterprisingengine93 '(also known as '''EE93, EnterprisingEngine, or Enterprising), is the creator of Enterprising Engines!, a series using Thomas Wooden Railway models, LEGO models for humans, structures, and locations. He started to make videos in 2011, when some of the episodes were filmed inside his house, and nearly all of the characters were voiced by him. Bio Enterprisingengine93 joined YouTube in 2010 with a channel called LionelRailway and started a small series about faceless engines. The stories took place at the St. Peter'sburger Railway and EE93 used Lionel engines and accessories for the filming. He used plastic models of humans for his stories, LEGO humans only occasionally, and used photos to show humans from a closer look and on other occasions. Sadly, his series was cancelled/discontinued for reasons still unknown at this time. In 2011, Enterprisingengine93 started his first season of Enterprising Engines! with the episode Lift Bridge. For several episodes, the series was filmed entirely inside his house. The last episode to be filmed this way was Splatter. Then, he started to do what no other Thomas Wooden Railway user had ever done before; film his series entirely outdoors. He has filmed episodes at night and in the snow, examples of this being the episodes Search Party and Snow Blind. He also introduced special effects and music, and narrated and voiced all the characters himself. Being an Indiana Jones fan, Enterprisingengine93 built his first custom model, Kurt. Since then has built more custom models, mainly of LEGO. He ended his first season with an episode called Conspiracy Theory. Later on, he went back and started remastering his episodes. He also added a voice cast with actors ranging from his friends in real life to other TWR users on YouTube. After Conspiracy Theory, many people thought EnterprisingEngine93 was finishing his series, but he confirmed the truth - he was not. His second season introduced a wider variety of characters and voice actors. The storyline became darker and more complex, evolving into the unique series it is today. New LEGO models were Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster and a motorcycle named Brammo. In this season, Tuckinator15 made Young Tucker using Thomas' model and Bear, using D199's old-style model. Since then, the series is now on its third season and two full-length movies have been released, with a third being planned. EE93 is an active particapator in the TWRC, providing voices and footage in many users' videos. He is also a key member of the T&F Creator Collective, providing footage, voices, editing and script writing. Enterprisingengine93 also has a second channel called "EnterprisingStunts", in which he occasionally publishes music videos and other content. Voices *Mike *Frank *Arthur *Stepney *Dart *Smash (Kurt's/Brammo's Driver) *Paul the Mechanic *Gator *Rickety *Shane Dooiney *Flora's Tram Coach *Whiff (Percy and Asbestos) Gallery File:AuraofMenace141.png|EE93's past background image on YouTube, featuring Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Sliggs, foreshadowing future events. Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png|His past background on YouTube, featuring The Fat Controller, Carlo Debris, and Dex and Winslow, foreshadowing future events. Enterprisiing Engines Banner.jpg|A banner for Enterprising Engines! The Flying Scotsman and Gordon.jpg|Another banner for the series Oliver promotional photograph.jpg|A third banner for the series Mq1.jpg|EE93's old icon Arthur by the Extension Warehouse.jpg|Arthur Swashbuckler6.png|Dart SwashbucklerCredits10.png|Mike and Frank Paul the Mechanic Ooooh mystery side plot.jpg|Paul the Mechanic Brammofortemplate.png|Smash Stepney_the_Bluebell_Engine.jpg|Stepney Gator.jpg|Gator Rickety.jpg|Rickety ShaneDooineypromo.png|Shane Dooiney Florence and the Machine.jpg|Flora's Tram Coach Whiff the Garbage Engine of Truth.jpg|Whiff (Percy and Asbestos) EE93TwitterIcon.jpg|EE93's Twitter icon EE93's Trip to NZ: NZFreeway.png NZLand.png NZSubway.png WaterfallinNZ.png Category:Voice Actors Category:Production Crew Category:Model Makers Category:Browse